Mad Kingdom
by Driagirl
Summary: "O, mad, mad, foolish King Byakuran. Your time has come to an end, for a new heir has risen and is going to shed tears and blood to fight you. Your time of fear and terror shall cease, for the new King will bring the long-yearned freedom and peace to the lands and o, how he will be loved by the folk, the rich, the poor, the elder and the children." One Shot


**Mad Kingdom**

The sounds of their steps echoed through the tall rooms of the kingdom. Her eyes went to her left, gazing at the soldier behind her with calculating, yet warm eyes. They were always warm.

He didn't return her gaze, they never do, so azure blue traveled to her right. Exactly the same. Always looking straight forward like a good guard, or an afraid guard.

She knew staring was useless, no matter how long she would try they'd always manage to avoid her like a plague. Well, maybe she was one, considering her abilities.

She felt her heart plummet at the thought, one, two beats, always the same rhythm, yet it felt so heavy in her chest.

The huge doors opened to greet her with a sight she'd never see again, fortunately.

An almost endless hall stretched in front of her, the walls cold, void of any warmth. A silence reigned so thick with fear that she could feel her throat almost closing up. At the end there was a throne, a lone, golden throne.

Boisterous and pompous, nevertheless, crying out in misery. Just like the person sitting on it.

The guards next to her started fidgeting in unease at the sharp violet eyes directed at them, but her gaze was calm, unwavering, strong.

A minute passed, then two. The man on the throne didn't say a word, he relished at the terror the men behind her were emitting, sweat beading down the side of their faces and necks and she could only sigh.

This small, practically nonexistent sigh echoed on the far, far away walls, finally breaking the scrutiny of the whitehead, before his eyes closed in false delight and a mad smile was spreading on his face.

"Mah, Luce! What an honor to have you visit my humble home, don't worry my little guardians! You can leave me alone with Luce, she won't try to run away, I promise!"

He watched in amusement as they relaxed in relief, before as much as running out the hall, as if their life depended on it, well, maybe it did.

"You know that I'd rather be everywhere else than here, Byakuran. You are the worlds destruction, you are evil incarnate."

His smirk widened and widened with every word, shivers running down the spine of her back at the lunatic glint in his eyes.

"Luce, Luce, Luce. No need to flatter me that much. I feel ecstatic to be called the worlds destruction by the witch herself."

Luce could only shake her head in disappointment, this wasn't the Byakuran she knew and loved like a brother. This was a different person, with knowledge no one would even dare to think about. Nobody knows how he was able to manipulate everyone and wrap them around his little finger, how he was able to crush the somewhat peaceful kingdom the Vongola King IX, Timeteo created with hard work and bloodshed.

Everything for naught, as soon as Nono died of old age and the aristocrats voted Byakuran as their new king, with no heirs alive.

The folk survives on the brink of death every day, while the rich basked in goods and meat.

She knew that if this would continue on, the people would grab for their weapons and try to overthrow him from the throne. Now it was Luce who let a small, happy smile spread on her face.

The mask of the mad king immediately fell at her expression, his slit eyes opening to examine her in wonder.

"Hm, what is it? Was is it that brings you that knowing smile on your face, Witch?"

Her pure blue eyes focused on his lavender like ones, wisdom making her seem to be so, so far away, in a place he couldn't even hope to dream about and anger took over.

His face twisted into a grimace of annoyance, and he knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"O, mad, mad, foolish King Byakuran. Your time has come to an end, for a new heir has risen and is going to shed tears and blood to fight you. Your time of fear and terror shall cease, for the new King will bring the long-yearned freedom and peace to the lands and o, how he will be loved by the folk, the rich, the poor, the elder and the children. He will achieve what you always hunger for, on his journey to the top, he has found friends and what's more important, a family. People he can love.

"O, mad, mad, lonely King Byakuran. Fate has chosen me to deliver the Prophecy of Peace as my last words, a new era shall rise from this point on, and you will fall."

Her throat constricted, her breathe left her, and her heart stopped beating.

The dull thump of her body hitting the floor was barely audible over the roar of fury emitted by the White King, and the world shook as its very foundations started to change.

 **OOoooOO**

A warm breeze wafted around his head, fluffy brown flowing and dancing with the wind. Warm honey brown eyes opened in silent happiness, the serene smile never leaving his face as he took in his surroundings of green as far as the eye can reach, where he sat on a colorful hill to take a break.

"I will miss this." was mumbled.

He turned around to the sound of voices, his friend's voices.

"Tsuna, let's go!"

"Un!"


End file.
